hollywood heights: a different way
by mirnalateef
Summary: Loren and Eddie. A different way for them to meet but will still end up together, they go through cheating, heart brakes, LOVE, and this relationship is going to be the first time Loren has sex. Katy is dead and Trent is out of the picture, Max and Nora meet and fall in love. Adam and Melissa breakup because Adam goes to New YORK, will Ian be there to support Melissa.
1. Chapter 1

**Loren P.O.V**

Loren ; (singing)

No one knows what it's like

Behind these eyes

Behind this mask

I wish we could rewind

And turn back time to correct the past

Oh! Baby I wish I could tell you

How I fell but I can't

Cause I'm scared to

Oh! Boy I wish I could say that

Underneath it all.

I'm still the one you love

Still the one you're dreaming of

Underneath it all.

I'm missing you so much

Baby let's not give it up

No, I'm lost in my mind

Don't want to hide

But I can't escape

I, I want a new start

Cause you're my true heart

No more masquerades

Oh! Baby I wish I could tell you

How I fell but I can't cause I'm scared to

Oh! Boy I wish I could say that

Underneath it all.

I'm still the one you love

Still the one you're dreaming of

Underneath it all.

I'm missing you so much

Baby let's not give it up

I don't wanna give this up

So, I'm putting on a show

Cause what we have is true

And I don't want to let it go

I know that you feel in love

Even if you can't see

I know one day you will discover

Underneath it's me

Oh! Baby I wish I could tell you

How I fell but I can't

Cause I'm scared to

Oh! Boy I wish I could say that

Underneath it all.

I'm still the one you love

Still the one you're dreaming of

Underneath it all.

I'm missing you so much

Baby let's not give it up

Let's not give it up...

Eddie ; That was amazing.

Loren; (scared and getting up) Who are you.

Eddie; That song did you write it?

Loren: Answer my question first. Who are you?

Eddie;My name is Eddie.

Loren;(surprised) Eddie. As in Eddie Duran the international rock star.

Eddie; (smiling) Yeah that's me, and you are?

Loren;My name is Loren.

Loren thoughts He's so cute, and so handsome, i wonder if he has a girlfriend, stop thinking like that Loren you just met him.

Loren; So Eddie what are you doing here? I'm here almost everyday and no one is ever up here.

Eddie; I could ask you the same question (smiling making Loren blush) I'm always here and no one is up here either

Loren; Oh okay. (paused for a second then talks again) So um I got to go (getting up) (right when she says that Eddie stand up quickly)

Eddie; OK (a little bit disappointed) if it's because i'm here then I can leave.

Loren; No it's just that I promised my best friend that I would help her with her homework

Eddie; Oh oh bye (Loren walking away) Loren wait, I was wondering if I could have your phone number.

Loren; Um yeah sure okay here

Eddie; all right i'll call you later bye (hugging her)

 **Eddie P.O.V**

 **Eddie thoughts;** She was beautiful, and when she blushed it was adorable too oh my god i could stare at her forever. Wait what am I saying I have a girlfriend who I "love" very much, I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**EDDIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

After Eddie went home all he could think about was Loren. She was so beautiful and she didn't go all fan girl all over him like most girls did. After Eddie gets into his penthouse the first thing he saw was Chloe in a piece of lingerie. To his surprise he was not turned on at all, he never noticed how skinny she was, it was disgusting. Chloe right away comes up to him and starts kissing him, Eddie was disgusted by her kiss, it felt like a dog was liking his mouth. Eddie pushes Chloe off of him as quickly as possible. Chloe looked shocked, he's never done that to her before.

 **Eddie;** Chloe we need to talk.

 **CHLOE'S POINT OF VIEW**

 **Chloe** ; (shocked) About.

 **Eddie;** About our relationship, if you can even call it that anymore

 **Chloe;** What do you mean by that.

 **Eddie;** What I mean by that is if we don't resolve all of our problems tonight, then we are going to have to brake up.

 **Chloe;** (shocked) what, Eddie no I love you.

 **Eddie;** That's the problem I don't know if I love you anymore.

 _beep beep beep beep (Eddie get's a text message)_

 **Eddie;** ( pissed off) Okay, now I'm sure that I don't love you anymore

 **Chloe;** (confused) Eddie what's going on

 **Eddie;** You told me you had no relationship with Tyler, and that I shouldn't be jealous, after all of that my dad texts me a picture of you and Tyler kissing on you'r doorstep. (showing Chloe the picture)

 **Chloe;** No Eddie, that picture is obviously Photo shopped

 **Eddie;** (angry and yelling) It doesn't look fake, you know what just get out. (opening the door)

 **Chloe;** ("crying") Eddie mo I love you so (Eddie cuts her of)

 **Eddie;** (yelling) GET OUT CHLOE NOW!

 **Chloe;** (shocked and leaving) Edd (Eddie closes the door and cuts her off)


	3. Chapter 3

**LOREN'S POINT OF** **VIEW**

 **Loren thoughts;** OH MY GOD I just met the EDDIE DURAN and he is way cuter in person. I have to cal Mel.

 **phone conversation**

 **Loren;** Mel you are not going to believe what just happened

 **Mel;** (confused) What

 **Loren:** I went up to my secret spot to think and Eddie Duran was there.

 **Mel;** (yelling) WHAT, Loren I swear if your lying to me I will find you and kill you.

 **Loren;** Why would I lie about something as serious as Eddie Duran. Mel I am telling you right now he is so much cuter in person then on TV, and he is so sweet.

 **Mel;** Alright lo, relax your acting like you like him.

 **Loren;...**

 **Mel;** Loren Tate do you have a crush on Eddie Duran

 **Loren;** Come on Mel who does not have a crush on Eddie Duran, It isn't like it matters though, he has a girlfriend.

 **Mel;** Yeah his girlfriend is so skinny you can actually see all of her bones when shes in a bathing suit.

 **Loren;** That's true, alright I got to got Mel bye

 **Mel;** Bye lo

 **End of phone conversation**

 **EDDIE POINT OF VIEW**

 **Eddie thoughts;** Two years. Two years I gave her my love. Two years I gave her my life. Two years I gave her my trust. Two years I gave her everything she ever wanted and everything she ever needed. Two years of my life wasted on her, the women that tricked me into falling in love with her. I need to call pops.

 **PHONE CONVERSATION**

 **Eddie;** Hey pops

 **Max:** Hey Eddie, how you holding up.

 **Eddie;** Well lets see pops, the girl I though I was in love with and was going to marry cheated on me with Tyler Rourke, so how do you think I'm feeling pops.

 **Max;** I know your hurting Eddie and I get why, but you have to stay strong because you are going to feel better.

 **Eddie;** I know pops, to be honest with you I was going to brake up with her tonight but it still hurts that she cheated on me. I feel like today was the worst day ever, the only good part was that I met this awesome girl, Loren.

 **Max;** Who's Loren I've never herd you mention her before.

 **Eddie;** That's because I just met her today

 **Max;** Eddie, you literally just got out of a relationship, you cant be thinking about getting into a new one.

 **Eddie;** Pops relax okay, I've only known her for one day, we're just friends.

 **Max;** okay Eddie I got to go I'm about to start interviews for the bartender job. Bye

 **Eddie;** Bye

 **END OF PHONE CONVERSATION**

 **Eddie;** Loren Tate. Eddie got a drink of whiskey and went upstairs to bed, but all he could think about was Loren Tate and he didn't understand why.


End file.
